


Will You Be My Valentine?

by TabbyCat33098



Category: Death Note
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cake, Chocolate, Fluff, M/M, Roses, Schmoop, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabbyCat33098/pseuds/TabbyCat33098
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L has been getting mysterious presents all day long, presents of a...how do you say? Romantic persuasion. What is going on? Who's sending these?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You Be My Valentine?

**Author's Note:**

> This was written last year for Valentine's Day, Singles' Awareness Day, or Forever Alone Day, whatever you call it. It's not my first work, but it's the first work I felt was good enough to share here. I'll be uploading as many fics as I can over the next few days, but after that, updates will get a little sporadic. Thanks for reading!

L woke up slowly. He had finally managed to catch a few hours of sleep last night. Eyes still closed, he reached a hand out to grope for the lamp switch. As he clawed at the night table, his hand fell across something smooth, something firm, something foreign. His movements stilled as he explored the thing with his hand.

The thing was rounded and smooth, almost silky. L determined that is was heart-shaped and wondered why someone would give him a heart. L laughed at the irony as the thought passed through his head. He explored the thing for a few seconds more before concluding that nothing more could be deduced. Reluctantly, he opened his eyes and scrawled out of bed, mouthing a silent goodbye to sleep for a few weeks. His eyes fell upon the thing on his night table.

L's jaw dropped open.

The thing was a giant chocolate heart. He picked it up, and the sheer size of it nearly made him explode with joy.

That morning, as the Kira investigators filed in and assembled in the workroom, they saw L breaking pieces off of a giant chunk of chocolate instead of eating his usual cake. The chocolate was gone within an hour. No one saw the unusually happy smile resting on Light's face.

Some time after L finished the chocolate, Watari came in, holding a box. "For you, sir," he said. L looked at it curiously before gesturing to Watari that he dismissed. The butler set the box down in front of L and quietly slipped out of the room.

L climbed out of his chair and dropped silently to the floor, the investigators watching on in curiosity. With a deft hand, he peeled off the packing tape and opened the box to reveal a bouquet of roses.

Delicately, L lifted out the flowers. "Matsuda-san, a vase, please." As Matsuda scurried off, L wondered vaguely why someone would send him such frivolous things as flowers, and who would know he was living there anyways. He gently lowered the roses into the water when Matsuda returned and set the flowers on a table.

"It's very beautiful," L said finally, missing the light dusting of pink on Light's cheeks. "But Kira is still on the loose, dealing his so-called justice on the world. Back to work, everyone!"

When they broke for lunch, L found a strange new cake in his fridge. It was red and heart-shaped and gave off the aroma of red velvet cake, making L's mouth water. Forgoing the cheesecake he had been planning to eat, L cut a succulent piece of the cake and placed it on a plate, making little noises of pleasure as he ate. The cake was amazing! He didn't notice Light go extremely pale.

The rest of the evening went pleasantly enough. Light had discovered some new information that looked promising, and they had ruled out many other suspects. But when they broke for dinner, the odd presents continued.

L meandered into the kitchen to eat some more of that delicious red velvet cake and found a giant stuffed panda sitting on the table. Next to it was a light pink envelope. L ambled over, picked up the envelope, and pulled out a card that had a ridiculous amount of hearts on it and said, "Be mine?" He opened the card and blushed slightly at the poem inside.

Roses are red, Cake can be, too. Chocolate is sweet And so are you.

Underneath was written, "Be my valentine?"

L puzzled over the card for a few minutes before understanding dawned on him. Today was February 14!

Valentine's Day.

Suddenly, everything made sense. The chocolate, the roses, the cake, the panda. Someone wanted L to be their valentine. But who? There were only a few people who knew about him, and very few of them were female. Somehow, he just couldn't imagine Misa or Wedy going so far to ask him to be their valentine.

He jumped as he heard Light say from behind him, "Finally figured it out, then? It sure took you long enough."

Ah, there was Light. He was distinctly feminine, if all of L's observations were true. He certainly acted like he had perpetual PMS.

L turned around slowly and almost jumped again when he realized Light was much closer than he'd expected. He inhaled sharply as Light's hands floated up to cup his face. Light leaned forward.

"For a world famous detective, you can be very slow, L," Light whispered into L's ear. Then he dragged his lips across L's cheeks to his mouth, and kissed him.

L tensed for a second before relaxing into the kiss. Light took this as an invitation to run his tongue along L's bottom lip, begging entry. L opened his mouth in a silent moan and Light plunged in.

The two males broke apart a few seconds later, trying to calm their breathing. "So…will you be my valentine?" Light finally asked.

L smiled. There were only a few more hours left in the day; they certainly wouldn't be valentines for long. But really, what did it matter? If this led to something long-lasting, it could only be good, right? And L definitely planned to make this long-lasting.

"Yes," L breathed, and leaned forward for another kiss.


End file.
